In the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, long-term evolution (LTE) is under study for the purposes of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing low delay, and so on (non-patent literature 1). In LTE, as multiple access schemes, a scheme that is based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used on the downlink, and a scheme that is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used on the uplink.
Also, successor systems of LTE (referred to as, for example, “LTE-Advanced” or “LTE enhancement” (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”)) are under study for the purposes of further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE. In LTE (Rel. 8) and LTE-A (Rel. 9 and Rel. 10), a MIMO (Multi Input Multi Output) techniques are under study as radio communication techniques to transmit and receive data by a plurality of antennas and improve spectral efficiency. According to MIMO techniques, a plurality of transmitting/receiving antennas are provided in the transmitter/receiver, so that different transmission information sequences are transmitted from different transmitting antennas at the same time.